


Feeding The Love

by AmpLamp



Series: SubbyHubbyAU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty History, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, CFMN, F/M, Feeding, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Humiliation, Last time we get sad I swear, Master/Pet, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, The Sweethearts have names now!, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmpLamp/pseuds/AmpLamp
Summary: Her King has finely returned! But a bit worn out and smelling of alcohol.Luckily for them, she got the whole day set aside for the two to enjoy each other.A morning of teasing, eating and loving await the Wyrm when he awakes!But most of all, the new bedroom rules he will be required to follow.....





	1. Tired Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------  
> WARNING: I write my stuff on Wattpad before posting here and it does this wired thing were It deletes random words like "HIM", "TO", "AND" and many others so please point them out.  
> \----------------
> 
> It's finally here!  
> No smut this time however. But it WILL come.
> 
> It was all getting to long so I'm breaking this up into a few chapters.
> 
> This one will mainly feature a little bit a teasing and a fair bit of backstory/exposition. 
> 
> Next one it where the fun really begins so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

"Oh that's.....oooooh." The Queen whispered aloud before turning a page in her book. She'd been reading it in bed all day and couldn't put it down.

Rel'a had briefly explained to the mighty Isma in confidence about the agreement she and the King had reached. She didn't need to say much for the inquisitive creature to understand what had led to it. Isma then let her know of a similar situation that had arose between her and Ogrim, and that this book had fixed their issues overnight. Root was a bit confused at the title when Isma recommended it, 'Keeping Him Home And Happy', but soon found out as she began reading it. Her face was violently red with arousal as she rubbed herself silently. The Knight was so kind to let her keep this one until The Queen's copy came in from the catalog.

The Wyrm was due back any moment now. She would have met him at the palace's entrance but she wanted to instill as much excitement in him as possible before they began. Rel'a lowered the book and looked towards the door, picturing the sexually desperate Wyrm charging through like a starving animal and needing to retrain the little thing until he calmed. She giggled as she returned to her reading.

But before the Queen could find her place her head shot up as she heard the seal to the chambers being lifted. Quickly, she hid the sacred material under her pillow for later. She fluffed up the roots on her head as she checked out the bed around her, making sure everything was perfect for them. Lit candles, incense, heavy drapes, all was here. The door creaked open. The Queen pretended to be focused elsewhere as the King entered the room, closing the door behind him. She was gonna keep up the act until he acknowledged her when a small unexpected noise broke the silence.

plap

The Root looked up from the bed confused, only to almost die from the sight. The Pale King didn't make it two steps within the room before collapsing on the floor fast asleep. The Queen winced before quickly shuffled out of bed and made her way over to the little god. She delicately picked up the limp deity and held him close. His little eyes were shut tight with dark bags hanging under them. His priceless Hive Fuss cloak was in desperate need of grooming and most certainly a run by the cleaners.

Most of all. She knew for a fact he smelled of expensive Wind Mead.

"....oh no..."

The Wyrm only indulged in that cursed drink whenever he was met with extreme bouts of irritation and stress, and she had no doubts about the event that caused it. What had happened during the negotiations? Root feared the answer from the state her love was in, but would require an explanation eventually.

She worked on removing the garment as peacefully as possible. She was about to hang it back on the rack when she felt a small lump within it. Reaching in and feeling around she found a pocket sown inside. Pulling out the object in question, she almost went into a giggle fit. She threw the dry bar of soap through the bathroom door letting out a distant clatter. The cloak was then placed on a rack. The Queen would send for it to be cleaned later.

She'd tried to send a message after him but he had left just too soon. Speckles of guilt spun in her chest, feeling more then a little responsible for him needing to be rushed. The Queen however had a plan it make it up to him.

Before Rel'a crawled back into bed she remembered something. She looked down at the King, then looked to their shared closet. Butterflies danced in her chest as she went to retrieve the item in question. She brushed aside a few articles of clothing, revealing a small black box with intricate engravings dancing arose it's surface. A slight white shimmer surrounded the container. The Wyrm did love his seals. The Root said a few words and the seal locking it tight was gone. She shed a few heavy tears as she opened it, sniffling as the memory's flowed back to her like the City's rain. The Pale King's tiny body was easily covered with the item before she wrapped him in another layer of her warm roots.

She held the bundle close to her chest as she carefully resettled back in bed. How much she wished he was conscious. It had been so long since they had so much time alone, but she wouldn't dare wake the poor thing. She wanted to squeal at feeling his chest rise and fall periodically. The snoozing lump murmured and shifted slightly as he slept, dreaming of whatever gods drempt of. Knowing him it was probably about lots of women and a mountain of food. She wouldn't begrudge him that, but she did wish she could be in there with him.....

The Queen sighed as she pulled the book from it's hiding place. Licking her lips she continued where she left off, occasionally looking down at the sleeping King.

All she could do now, was wait for him to awake.

................................

The world materialized around him as his dreary eyes blinked open little by little. The last thing he remembered was barely reaching his room before it all went dark. He flinched as a headache of unholy magnitude filled his head. The King growled as he tried to rub the pain away only to find his limbs unresponsive. Eyes going wide in sudden panic he flailed about growling, his sleep ridden mind coming to the conclusion he was kidnapped like in many of his nightmares.

The White Lady was startled awake, flinging her book in the process. Seeing the distressed look and noises of her Wyrm she quickly tried to shush away his worry. "Sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you!" She tried to smooth over the false alarm by loosening her grip and pecking his check.

Rel'a's beautiful face faded into his blurry vision, immediately relaxing as a result. The King sighed and laid back trying to catch his breath. 'It was far too early for this' he thought as another blast of pressure hit his head. He tried rubbing his temples before his wife pushed his hands aside, replacing them with a few of her lovely growths. At first he fought the change, but after the pain quickly receded he let her work her magic, even giving a few unconscious chirps as the sensations turned pleasurable. The roots around him began to tighten once again, acting as a warm blanket. He often preferred this over their silk sheets.

After some time the pain was gone, but he let her keep rubbing.

"I'll never swill the drink again..."

The Root chuckled. "That's what you said last time deary~" The sound of his voice rocked her world.

"Well.....THIS time I truly mean i-it nnnnnngh....." He trailed off as she rubbed him in a particularly good way.

She smirked. "Sure you do honey~"

The word "honey" reminded the exhausted King of the reason for his drunkenness. While the pleasant ministrations from his wife still warmed his heart, a coldness rushed in as he thought of the odious creatures he had to deal with in the last two days. Never in his wildest imaginations did he think the Hive Queen capable of such childlike bickering! His prized architects were no better!

He wasn't sure which caused his headache more. The arguing, or the alcohol. Twas left to a coin flip in his eyes.

"We could fill a library with volumes full of arguments they made!"

"Hmm?"

"Vespa....Architects. T-the bloody grubblings! They.....pardon my language my lady. I'm just very disappointed in it all."

"Well, did the Queen at least appreciate seeing her gift? I imagined it would've."

"I.........am not sure. She didn't seem to react to it in the slightest, but I couldn't shake to feeling she felt it insulting." His face cringed as began to feel his attire was the flash point of the conflict. The Bee Queen taking it as a brash attempt at winning her over and the Architects taking it as the King taking sides. He let out a growl, more at himself then anything.

"Well....it's all done now. Your home wi-"

"No." He sighed. "Talks have been put on hold until..." The King almost puked again. "...further notice." He rubbed his exhausted eye lids, hiding a few tears that dared form. He wouldn't cry on the outside, but on the inside his soul wailed uncontrollably.

He'd kick himself if he could for making her wait just make her wait more. The King could tell by the look in her eyes and by way she massaged him that she was in need. The Wyrm didn't know how early it was. But he had much to do, as always, and being away for two days certainly built up a stack of paper for him to chew through......

He suddenly had second thoughts about crying.

"I'm sorry for passing out on you my dear. I wish we could have more time but I must get ready for my duty's." He gave one of the roots a kiss and tried sitting up.

"Aaaactually." She forced the Wyrm back down, gaining a grunt from him. "That wont be necessary." She stated, very pleased with herself.

He looked up to her confused.

"I figured you'd be tired when you returned, so I requested that the advisers give you a days rest after your arrival." It was mostly true. "I didn't expect the trip to affect you this badly, so I suppose it was the right choice....." 

The King wasn't sure how to feel. Yes, he wanted to stay with his love, but he still had responsibility's to attend to. He couldn't just toss them aside for a lazy day of loving.....could he? He is the King. He'd been reverent in his duty's for longer then many of the Kingdom had drawn breath! So perhaps a day alone with his Queen wouldn't hurt.

"...I...." The god let out a tired sigh before burying his face into her night gown. With a muffled voice he continued. "Curse you....very well-"

"YAY!" She squealed as she lifted him to nuzzle his neck. ".....I missed you."

"As did I." He returned her nuzzles with his own. "There were countless moments where I just wanted to just run all the way back to you, even Gating if I had too...." That made them both laugh.

None were sure who made the first move, but in the end the two lovers locked lips. Unlike before where they were plagued with negligence and little time, they had all day and night to get it on. The Root took charge once again while the tired Wyrm laid back, letting his wife do what she pleased. Rel'a loved it when he let her loose in the past and this was no different. Without much need for thought she plunged her tongue within his mouth, doing her best to fill his maw completely. The warm sweet appendage took over the little god to the point where even with his jaw agape it all barely fit. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid hit the back of his throat, but it was too far back for him to taste. He wined and squirmed at not being allowed to taste of her nectar, she only tightened her grip and let out a few more spurts down his pipe.

The Queen held him there for a few agonizing minutes without a single drop. He was growing very impatient, something unlike him in any other setting. The Wyrm let out muffled moans into her meaty muscle, which the Queen cherished.

Feeling it time to move on she began her exit. She held the King's mouth open with a few roots to prevent him from biting her. It was cute every once in a while, but it still hurt. She still held a scar from the first time she let him have a drink. He tried to stop the retreat but was no match for the strength of her roots. She let out a very generous glop on his tongue as she finally left. The Queen then released him, letting is jaw clamp shut like a trap. Savoring the heavenly taste the Wyrm keened and chirped as he rolled his favorite drink around with his tongue. If he had to describe it he'd say it tasted like a mix between ripe fruit and vanilla.

The Wyrm only now felt his hunger. If there was anything that could rival a Wyrm's lust it would be their appetite.

After gulping down the liquid he licked his lips, trying to get every last morsel he could find. Wanting more, the King clacked his teeth together a few times and stuck his tongue out, almost whimpering like a babe. She didn't give him any, only a smirk. The King realized his mistake and tried to yank it back, but it was too late. Rel'a grabbed his foolishly exposed tongue and pulled it out as far as it allowed without harm.

She put on her new role as an aggressive mistress. "Now now." The Queen tickled his tongue in multiple places, the King gurgling in response. "We can't have you spoiling your breakfast." The milk was fantastic for fattening up a newborn, but was a terrible choice for a chubby little Wyrm needing to lose a few pounds.

He struggled to slip his tongue from her grasp but found it fruitless. "Uh uh. You've gotten too heavy for your own good. The last thing you need is more sugar Sir Squishy~

He was too hungry to care about being called something so insulting. "Bleese...Jus a bet moar!"

The Queen tisked. "I do hope you haven't forgotten our agreement....."

How could he forget. "....mo ma'm."

"Then I when I command you to stop, you stop. Understand?" Her insides were getting fired up.

The Wyrm nodded his head slightly in agreement. But the Queen wanted more.

He gurgled again as she yanked his muscle. "When I ask you a question you will answer loud and clear tiny W-Wyrm." Rel'a almost broke character as laughter threatened to spill out. "Do. You. Under. STAND."

"Yeebb ma'm!"

"Good boy......Buuut..." The Queen moved to whisper in his ear. "...feel free to resist a little~"

His cocks twitched in their sheath.

The Root let his tongue loose and gave him some time to recover. "I have a surprise for you." She kissed his cheek. "Well, a few surprises, but we'll get to them later."

Seeing his quizzical look she lifted a few roots from his body. His mouth fell open, but was unable to form any words.

"We agreed that we'd only bring it out for special occasions, and...I felt this was one."

He was draped in a horribly ugly blanket made of the flesh of an ancient Dreamroot plant. The color was almost indistinguishable now, somewhere between red, brown, and grey. It was even more dilapidated now then when he had first been covered in it. But even still it held strong, a testament to the skill of it's creator, who currently held him firm within her warm grip. The simple but effective knots and patterns gave the object its dexterity and flexibility.

To the average bug it would appear to be a piece of discarded trash or rags from a savage tribe. But to him, his love, and their closest of acquaintances, it represented the foundation of all of Hallownest. Before his rebirth the idea of making anything beyond nests and similar creations of primal creatures was unheard of. But within the caring embrace of The Root, he was left to wonder in silence about what she had covered him with.

It wasn't hastily torn strips of hide or cobbled together with loose silk, it was something that was crafted. Made with intelligent purpose. It provided warmth and protection. It could bestow the power to safely carry and store things like fruit, young, and countless other things.

Wyrms had never needed anything beyond their sizable nests and stomping grounds. They were far too big and powerful to toil with art or anything of the like, so seeing first hand how a power not granted upon birth could be grained through simple ingenuity set his divine mind crazy with ideas. He learned Rel'a's language enough to communicate with the creature. Much like his hunger for a mate or a meal his brain took in everything she could teach him. Though limited, she provided more then enough info for him to begin his tinkerings. The Roots had never seemed to stretch beyond simple tarps, containers, and other small creations, but the Wyrm in his endless crusade for innovation worked day and night with his ideas.

She provided food and safety for the little god, while he provided comforts and newly domesticated beasts that were now their subjects. With his new Queen at his side and his loyal subjects, Hallownest grew as far they dared. They now enjoy many luxury's. Running water, medicine, transportation and wonderful works of art.

All from this simple wrapping.

His subjects shouldn't be paying to him, they should be worshiping this small strip of cloth.

She watched in glee as he grabbed the fabric and sniffed it. As old as it was, he could still feel his heart relaxing as the magical aroma entered his bloodstream. It's smell had faded over time, but he could never forget the smell of the dried growth. He kept smelling until she gently tore it from his snout. It was unlikely anyone beyond a simple Fly could get a high off the poor roots, but the small kick that he gained was more then enough. The King's eyes were glazed slightly as he looked up, his mind somewhere between dreaming and waking. His favorite place.

He'd been here many times when their relationship was young. Before ether could trust his own motor skills he spent most his time in this fleece, secured in the safety of her roots. Only left to eat, sleep, and observe his strange savoir. The odd female, a mix between bug and plant, had risked it all to save the life of he. She even dared to allow him a drink of her nectar. At first he fought the tongue, but after getting a taste he was instantly addicted. Chirping and sucking way like a hungry grub. In his previous form he would have consumed or crushed the poor thing, and she knew that fact every well. Most did. But instead of leaving him for scavengers, Rel'a took him in and nursed him as she would her own kin.

The effects of the blanket may have been small, but they still dragged his thoughts beyond his control. Going to dark places he's tried to avoid forever, but always ended up finding him.

His kind would have simply made a meal of him, in this form and before. Or, they would have done something so much worse... He couldn't blame them. He would have done the same, its in their nature after all. Some creatures that had the minds to think saw the life of a Wyrm as one of carelessness, apathy, and lazyness. However, a Wyrm's lifespan was anything but. It's one of lust, hunger, and conquest! But most of all....

fear

Not fear of a predator, fore they were the apex.

Not fear of the weather, fore no storm was big enough.

Not fear of time, fore they were strong enough to withstand.

Their rampant fear and paranoia was for each other.

While many creatures of the known world long for the day to breed and raise a proud litter, Wyrms dread it, fight it, run from it. Each of the giant creatures carried the organs needed to both give and receive seed for young. But, for a Wyrm to bare offspring it would require more food then any one area would likely be able to provide. That meant for almost a century a mother would need to spend every hour of every day searching for what little sustenance they could find. Not just for the survival of their litter, but for themselves as well.

Naturally the Wyrms much preferred the freedom of going where they pleased and eating for one party only. Especially not thinking of the horrid spawn they were going to rear if they didn't die of starvation first. As a consequence the roles of father and mother were rendered equal to Victor and Loser respectively.

Sleep came rare of course, needing countless precautions to be taken if you didn't want to wake up to a terrible surprise.

So every moment of every day they must be ever vigilant for the chance another Wyrm might be near. When two of the creatures meet, one is leaving a child ridden mother, while the other a carefree father. No truce or compromise. It's ether fight, or bare children without scars. To back down is to declare yourself weak, subservient, unworthy of the freedom of fatherhood. While it was rare for a member of the conflict to die, it was very likely from how vicious the battle could get. Tearing off horns was a favored move, right after goring.

The father didn't care for the mother or children's survival, only that they weren't the responsible one.

The King had never lost a single battle for dominance. All who dared challenge his strength and speed were promptly impregnated. He was the alpha Wyrm from the first day he squirmed from the safety of his mother's womb, and he made sure all alive would know it. Instead of mulling about till he came across another of his kind, he actively hunted them. Using his superior instincts and senses he found and took more then he could ever keep track of. He'd even been known to take his prey a second time to let them know that they belonged to him and him alone.

The slightest hint of his presence was enough to send his kind fleeing continents away, but he always out ran them. He always found their hiding places. No matter how deep they dug he always burrowed faster. A few even defied the odds and challenged him as a group. He easily took two and ate the other three.

It was unknown if his onslaught actually helped their population grow or caused it to fall. But one thing was for certain, he was never going to stop.

His warpath stretched on for century's with none to stop him. He became like the sun, the moon, the wind, or the rain. A force of nature. A matter of fact. A paradox in his own right.

However, he still hungered.

His heart grew even colder at the memory of the deed.

There was an unspoken rule the Wyrms followed. "Spare the Young". But he, the biggest and strongest of them all, followed no rules but his own.

The poor thing couldn't have been a year into it's adult life. 'It could barely take care of itself, how could it survive motherhood!?' He thought now, but at the time he cared not, he never di-

"Klei'n?!"

The King jumped at his adopted name as he woke from his dark tram of thoughts. She knew where he thoughts tended to drift when he was left to think too long. The Dreamroot could just as easily spawn nightmares as much as dreams, especially so with bugs with guilt ridden minds. "I'm glad you like it." She rewrapped him, trying to take his mind somewhere better. "However, I'm shocked that it still fits around you Lumpy~"

The King chuckled. His heart was still heavy but it quickly lightened up at her quip. "I love it....I...you.....thank you Rel'a." He blinked away the tears that had developed.

There they relaxed. In their favorite position. The Root laid back in their large bed while he was held firm in her roots getting kisses and nuzzles when she felt like it, just like the old days. Despite the fleeting effects of the blanket he couldn't help but reminisce.

The Wyrm had revealed many of his guilt's to her in their long history together. But the first, that was the hardest. The Wyrm had feared she would find him and his nature revolting and cast him from her life. Surly killing him. But as he learned empathy from the loving female, his heart grew sick with this "guilt" and had to tell her. That night was the first he ever let go of his new found emotions and bawled like a child as he let his sins pour out like his own pathetic tears. The Wyrm spilled his guts out as he told her of all the countless other Wyrms he had cannibalized or the many others he saddled with bastard children. Of the reckless and down right evil campaigns of gluttony as he tore through entire ecosystems and swallowed them whole. He lamented how many creatures that were surly extinct now due to him alone. He didn't want any sympathy, he was owed nothing except this tiny faulty form of his own hubris.

But of course, instead of wretching in disgust and leaving the little monster in the snow to parish, Rel'a merely nodded, told him all was well, then gave him the best night of his life.

He closed his eyes.

It all began with her picking up the sobbing Wyrm and embracing him. Before he could ask what she was doing their lips were locked tight, her life saving milk was shot in his mouth as she let her tongue dance inside him to an invisible tune. The Wyrm was scared, but enthralled by the the strange affection. This wasn't something done to feed his hunger like before, this was something more. It was something he couldn't explain, and his hungry mind needed to know.

As she continued to take the initiative and strip them both of their makeshift clothes, she aired out her own withheld thoughts. Before then he never cared to know what she was or how she felt, his only concern was that she kept him fed and warm. The female revealed she wasn't quite as ignorant of his species as she had led on. Rel'a knew what he used to be. The Root didn't understand it, but the moment she saw his scrawny pale body in the fresh battle scarred corpse of the legendary World Eater, she knew they were one in the same. Rel'a knew he was the force that had terrorized the world with it's hunger and virility for longer then any could recall. It's visage was unmistakable, it's power undeniable. She wasn't sure how much of the tales were truth stretched over time or paranoid speculations, but the fact still remained.

Fear the Eater.

The Roots were right to, everything was. To his horror, she told of the many Pods that were wiped out due to the World Eater and his kind, including her grandmother's. He still feels sick knowing that. The news felt like yet another reason for him to be left to die. But the Root, in her infinite kindness, told him she was the one who was apologetic.

Rel'a had always felt sorry for him and his species. That they spent all their time fretting and struggling against each other when they could be like The Ever Roots and live together as a big happy family. When other Roots tried to sway her into seeing the devourers as the monsters they were she stood tall in her belief that they did what did out necessity and survival just like everything else, even after the loss of her grandmother.

After hearing the World Eater himself repent for his own nature, she felt it all but solidify her viewpoint.

Without asking she relayed to the best of her memory of her family to him, he didn't quite understand the meaning of family, perhaps he still doesn't. It had consisted of seventeen female Roots with three males including her younger brother. Normal for a small Pod. The eldest of them had told story's about her time as a youngling in one of the larger Pods, it numbering in the hundreds! Unlike the "Bleek Consumers", as they called the massive ever hungry Wyrms, the Roots lived in closely nit family groups, supporting and protecting each other. Children were yearned for, mating was common and respected, love was prevalent. Everything the Wyrms lacked.

Klei'n was mystified by these concepts. Creatures desiring to bare young? Living as a unit instead of roaming assaulter's? Perhaps if the Wyrms cared for their mates and provided for them with both food and affection the idea of motherhood wouldn't sound so bad.

The Root quickly shot down his assumption that she wished to reproduce that night. The season wasn't anywhere near, and she didn't know of his wishes. His wishes? It was so new to him then, one party worrying of the other's desire or lack of desire to breed. Klei'n didn't understand. She held him in her grasp, clearly wanting him. To the Wyrms, that was all the consent needed to begin, and to couple but not have a nest full of grubs follow soon after? What had the world come to? The Wyrm expressed his confusion, which the Root then let him know in words and in action that there was more to the pleasures of the flesh then just producing spawn, something inconceivable to him.

She taught him the art of love making.

Love was many things as he's came to realize. It was in all the little things they did for each other. All the brief comments and remarks. The long discussions. The way they touched and cared for each other. It was something that couldn't quite be pinned down to the unfamiliar, but at the same time be unmistakable to those who were infected with it.

The Wyrm thought he'd lost his virility in his new form, but that night the heavenly creature reawakened it ten fold! The King blushed remembering all the filthy things she showed him how to do. They went for so long he was severely dehydrated by the time she let them take a break, but he loved every minute of it. It was new being the smaller party but he found it absolutely heavenly. The Root let him take control a ways into the night, letting his experience of the dreaded World Eater shine through. He was small, but The Wyrm certainly knew how to use what he had.

Rel'a did feel a bit dirty, bedding the bug that had destroyed so much, including many of her ancestors. But, she soon come to a conclusion, one she made sure Klei'n knew whenever she could. The World Eater was long dead. His corpse laid dormant at Kingdom's Edge, rotting away even today. His legend now rendered to myth and speculation. The Wyrm was now a different bug, a new bug. He was little Klei'n, as she named him. Inventor, king, husband, and oh so cute~

It took some convincing to get him to accept his new identity, he never had a name before, but the prospects of a clean slate to be whoever he wanted with his new mate was too good to pass up.

He stared up at his wife, she noticed and returned in kind with a wide smile. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened as they locked with his coal black orbs. The roots on her head twitched and moved as they pleased. Her soft cheeks had a slight blush to them, the perfect fade from white to bright pink was so perfect he almost thought he was looking at a painting. The sight flickered back and forth with his memory of his first moments with her. No matter how much time passed she was still the loving creature that had found him near death, and here she was all these years later, still holding him close.

This. This is what he almost lost?

His temporal thoughts and desires led him to betray her, the only one to show him compassion despite being the least deserving. The one that had sheltered and cared for him from the very start....

...and he broke her heart.

Rel'a didn't expect their little eyeing match to end with her husband's eyes overflowing with tears. The little pale creature's face turned dark red as his eyes closed, pushing out a tidal waves of liquid down the sides of his face. He began choking back sobs.

"Dear? What's wrong?" She said concerned, bringing the now bawling King to her neck, letting him cry into her. It was rare to see her spouse so distraught, so it must have been something seriously effecting the little god. He wiped his face on her nightgown before responding.

"...I'm a f-fool..." He croaked.

"Yes. And?" She joked, but still held her worry.

"You've d-done so much for me, even i-in my worst m-moments you've stayed with me...and I t-treated you like rubbage!"

"Klei'n...." The Queen gently tore him from her nighty and held him face to face with her. "Don't say such things...I forgave you for your weakness...you made some mistakes and your a better bug now because of them. I was....very hurt by what you did. But that's past now." The Queen forced a nuzzle with her wrapped Wyrm.

"Just.....p-promise me you wont ever leave me!" He pleaded as he grabbed the sides of her face. ".....I need you...I love you.....I don't want to live without you. I CAN'T live without you. I'll never betray you again, I.....I'd even be your toy forever if you would just tell me in your own words that here with me is where you'll stay...."

As if there was any doubt in her heart.

"I'm not going anywhere my Wyrm." She kissed an eye lid. "That I promise."

"...t-thank you." This time, he led the kiss. It wasn't long before they where brought back to tongue fighting, the Queen having the clear advantage. They lapped and smacked on each other for a while before Root suddenly moved to whisper into his ear.

"Now about that 'toy forever' idea..." She hushed before licking his cheek. ".....that sounds lovely~"

"Ermm....ah.....well." He did promise.....

Before she could tease him further both of their heads flicked to the loud, but polite, volley of knocks against their door.

"Ah that must be our breakfast!" The Queen piped up. "Well....dinner technically. I know how much you long for our nightly feasts so I arranged for one early today!"

Almost all sadness was wiped from his system at the mention of food. Though his cheeks were still wet, his mouth was quickly catching up. His stomach growled, sending shivers through his body. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and that might as well have been never in his book. Before he could gawk too long he had a thought. How were they receiving this meal? They were in no condition to walk the halls of the palace, especially him only having ancient rags and his wife's growths to cover his glorious bits. The King was thinking that they were going to go to their private dining room as always, but seeing as the Root had made no attempt to get out of bed that clearly wasn't on her mind.

He soon connected the dots.....

Like prey not wanting to trigger a predator, he bit his lip and slowly shook his head at her.

Rel'a only licked her lips.

"Come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the Wyrms off of Flatworms in case your wondering wtf? They literally fight with their dicks. It's brutal but funny looking. Look up "Flatworm Penis Fencing" on YouTube you wont regret it.
> 
> Sorry for no sexiness this time but I'll make sure to make up for it in the next chapter!
> 
> "Bad Wyrms don't get treats....."
> 
> Just a tease for ya.
> 
> Also I've started somewhat on a novel! I know writing a book is quite the step up from making bug porn but I feel I like it would be cool to make my own world. I wont give any info on what it's about because I don't want my real life affected by my AO3 history. I love you all, but I don't want to be known for making pornfiction.....
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	2. Hungry Wyrm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get into the good stuff!  
> No sex this time, but we get some nice food play, some more lovings, and a few new rules for are naughty King~
> 
> Not sure it the end is a bit rushed, sorry if it feels like it.....
> 
> Enjoy!

Klei'n shut his eyes and turned his head away from the door as it swung open, trying his best to fain sleep. A few Mosskin servants draped in black and white gowns wheeled in a few carts. The Queen smiled and quietly greeted each of the creatures, all she knew personally. She kept her voice down, playing along with her husband's act. The Queen asked how their family's were doing, how well their children had grown, and a few other subjects. They tried to keep an air of professionalism, but they couldn't help taking peaks at the bundle in the Queen's lap. It wasn't often one was able to see the King, some would die for such a privilege. But to see him asleep, that was worth killing for....

Fortunately, no bug needed to perish this time.

All the carts were placed around the bed, but the females opted to stay a tad longer and oogle the dozing deity. Klie'n almost buzzed with rage. The King hoped his blushing face was well hidden as he held as still as a corpse. He had worked hard for his image as a mysterious all powerful creature, and he was not going to let his wife ruin it for him.

Oh the things he'll say when they were alone again!

It was impressive to the Mosskin the amount of power and intimidation the tiny god held when he was awake, but how small and precious he looked held like a babe. A few of them could likely hold him in each their arms with ease, but they wouldn't ask, as much as they wanted too.

One of the Mosskin dared a whisper. "...he's so adorable~"

He almost gagged.

It took all the strength within him to not jump up and order her immediate termination as a member of the palace staff. Instead of chastising her for her blasphemous words, the others felt emboldened to give their own hushed comments.

"Look at the his slight twitches and quiver's. He must be having a dream!"

"I didn't think The King had dreams. I wasn't even sure he slept until now...."

"Even Moss Chargers dream Izz'i....."

The Queen didn't stop them, looking and nodding along to a few of their remarks. She was sure she'd get an ear full when they exited, but she knew how to get out of it....

"Does he always sleep in your growths ma'am?"

"Do you think he wears a nighty?"

"....could we....see miss?"

That's were he drew the line.

Thinking for a moment he visibly twitched and let out a loud groan as if he was coming to.

The servants flinched and were sent into a silent panic as they frantically collected their things. They each lined up, gave their bows, and made quick, but stealthy, exit. Klei'n was sure he heard giggles slip out as the door gently clacked shut.

The King opened his eyes and stared daggers up as his mischievous wife. "....Root." He hissed through his teeth.

He was furious. Rel'a promised that this would stay between the two of them. That stunt could cost his reputation among the his entire staff, not just the few Mosskin. If there's one thing he knows about bugs is their inability to resist gossiping among themselves, especially the women. Seeing him in such a weak and vulnerable state surly added ammo to what ever rumors he got a taste off when they felt unobserved. He was about to go scorched earth on his servants until all focus was torn from him by metallic taps.

tap tap tap

The King knew those sounds.

The rage and embarrassment he felt were dropped and shattered like a wine glass as his head snapped to the source. The tables wheeled in were packed with shimmering pale hoods in various shapes and sizes. A wave of scents washed over him, comprised of countless flavors of dish. There were too many to decipher what was hidden, but he felt free to imagine. The Queen looked down knowingly as she continued to tap a root on one of the metal covers. It was always a treat to see her darling turn from heated monarch into a starved grubbling.

The covers could be hiding anything, but his focus was on the biggest of them. Perhaps the largest one held a smoked and flayed Golden Gilt fish, drenched in a thick layer of sweet honey and topped with a juicy Blood Berry. Or, is could be a rare Tantum Fruit with marinated ground Vengfly meat stuffed within, and the whole thing encased in breaded fry. OR. Dare he dream. A massive, succulent, STEAMING, Willc-"

CLING

The little Wyrm's face and heart sunk into the his gut.

What had been under the cover was a hellish monstrosity. One he almost banned from being served anywhere within a hundred miles of the Kingdom had the Queen not stepped in. It was a spotless white bowl filled to the brim with dark green leaves, covered with a glossy oil of some sort. It was his worst enemy since his rival siblings or death itself.

It was a hearty serving of Brase trimmings. The leaves on the Brase plant were editable yes, they're quite popular with the commoners allegedly. But the King absolutely HATED them.

It was the only food to his or the Root's knowledge that he would absolutely refuse to eat. He loved all foods for different reasons. Some it was for the texture, others its was the flavor, and a few where simply that they were hard to make. But this one irked his taste buds in ways he couldn't explain. It sent disgusted shivers up and down his shell just thinking about it, and he was absolutely quivering. It was like eating rotted garden trimmings that had swam in pool of stagnant sewer water he ranted once, his wife only nodding along while she eat them by the bowl full. Whenever she did dabble in the sinful dish he made a point to refuse giving her any lovings until she washed herself of it all. Not even her heavenly nectar could get the King to down them.

A lone tear scrapped down his pale face.

"Wha.....wheres the.....why is there...." The Wyrm squeaked as he shakily looked up at his wife. He tried to put his confusion into words. Who had taken his food and replaced it with this poison? He'd have them and their entire bloodline's heads for this act of treachery!

His heartbroken expression wasn't something she enjoyed seeing, but it was inevitable. He needed to lose weight, and if that meant he had to eat these then she would make sure of it.

"Like I said. You've gotten too heavy, and since I'm now in charge of our marriage.......I'm putting you on a mandatory diet." She said matter of factly as she poked between his eyes. "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up dear, I really am. But I love you too much to let you continue like this." She lightly squeezed his round belly.

The Wyrm somehow couldn't find it in himself to be angry like he should've, only looking away to pout childishly. All of a sudden, he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"...I have a treat for you if you finish the boooowl~" The Queen nuzzled his neck while he tried not to let her get to him.

What could possibly be offered to make sucking down that wretched meal worth it?!

"...and what would this 'treat' be?"

"Eat first." She said as she drifted the dish close to him.

The pale being scrunched up his face as the heavy scent of the dish wafted across him. The smell made is stomach heat up as his body remembered the horrid leaves from last time. His jaw subconsciously clenched shut as the bowl hovered mere inches from him.

"Very well......I puke, it's on you....." He seethed as he tried to free his arms, but found them still bound. "Wou...would you mind Ro-"

"That's MRS. Root to you Wyrm!" Rel'a raised her voice. "....and that attitude wont get you any closer to a reward...." She grabbed a clump of the greens. "If your gonna be a naughty little Wyrm and be disrespectful then I'll have to handle your feed myself~"

She prodded his tight lips but he didn't budge. "Gennnth." Klei'n just couldn't bring himself to open up, opting to turn his head away from the horrid leaves. "Mmmh....mnngh...onnng!"

Rel'a licked her lips. "Your just making it harder on yourself...." The Queen said as she held his head still. "hmmm...perhaps if I give him something sweet he'll be more willing?...." She pondered aloud as if he couldn't understand. The Root let her tongue loll out mockingly as she looked up in thought. It had the desired effect as the King trained his eyes on her exposed muscle. It was so close, yet so far.

"Ah....of course!"

She let it all out. So much so that the tip tickled his lips. They quivered in response, screaming for their owner to let the guest enter. Oh how tempting, but he knew what she was up to. His body however didn't get the memo, as his mouth opened ever so slightly. The opening was small, but it was all she needed to let a single drop of her milk slip past his teeth and hit his taste buds. Thinking he was quick he suddenly made a move to take a good few inches of her for himself, but it was all part of her plan....

"GERK!"

Before he could spit out the leaves she shoved in his mouth the Queen held his jaw shut with a few roots. The King felt his insides clench as the wretched greens caused his whole mouth to itch at the sour taste. He was normally fine with sour flavors, but somehow the Brase made it taste like the underside of a Mawlurk. Not that he knew what that tasted like, but the idea didn't help his situation. It took all he had to not puke into his mouth as he struggled to get the leaves out. He coughed, he gagged, he swore. He did whatever came to mind except the one thing that could rid the serving.

Rel's held strong over his lips, they got this far and she wasn't going to let this be a waste. "Don't think about the taste deary. Just imagine your eating something different, something you love. Like..." The Queen stopped to think for a moment. She got a few ideas and whispered them in his ear, lisping the S's and T's in the way he loved. "Like a ffffffat, glistening Port Grub Spread, with a side of shhhhimmering jelly and a cold ssslice of Cream Cake~"

She knew how to push his buttons. Mating with someone for as long as she had led to a deep understanding of each other's pushes and pulls.

The wonderful images of 'real' food flushed over him. He didn't want to admit it, but he soon gained the courage to take the plunge and chew. He grimmised as the crunches and squishes squeezed more of the sour greens flavor over his royal tongue. He tried thinking of the foods laid out by his wife, it did seem to help. But then again imagining the flavor of broken glass certainly helped motivate him to hurry up. His idea of course.

After Klei'n felt he ground them up enough to not choke, he forced himself to push the rotten food down his throat. The itches still remained. The King was sure that it was just his mind, but he still feared he'd had grown hives or something. Feeling his throat finish gulping Rel'a uncovered his mouth.

Klei'n tried to scrape his tongue clean with his teeth before being stopped.

"Ah ah. Let me see. Say AHHHHH~"

"blegh...."

He opened wide and let his tongue fall out. The Queen pulled the pink muscle to angle his head towards a light. She then examined her husband's maw as she'd seen doctors do in the past. All she needed was a white coat and a stethoscope and she had all she needed to play doctor.

The Pale King was no liar. It was all gone.

"Very good!" She licked his tongue and let it loose. "Was that so hard?"

"......megnf." He still didn't look at her.

"I know your not very pleased with me right now, but trust me, you'll eventually get used to the taste." The Horror.... "Besides, your one mouthful closer to your rewaaaaaard~"

".....ggrrgh....."

One battle with the Brase after another he fought and won, each fight getting easier and easier. Even to the point where he no longer needed Rel'a to cover his mouth. Their where however a few moments when she was certain he was going to throw up all their progress, but the little warrior managed to reel himself in each time.

Getting lost in routine the Root was shocked when she ran out of leaves to feed the little Wyrm. After checking to make sure all the Brase was gone, in both the bowl and her husband's loose gob, Rel'a squeed with joy.

"See! You ate every last leaf like a good Wyrm! Oh I'm so proud!"

He only mumbled and swallowed multiple times, doing whatever he could to get every speck of the leaves from his taste buds. The King was still recovering from the meal as she smacked their lips together. Slinging her tongue inside him again. She moaned, loving the mix of her little hubby's saliva and the aftertaste of Brase. What could she say? She loved Brase leaves.

After getting all she could find Rel'a left his mouth and gave his cheek one long lick. "A bowl a day for a few months and I'll need to keep you on a lead to keep the harlots from snatching you up!" She wanted to spring that demand on him now, but she reminded herself that it would be best to wait till dinner/breakfast was over. The Queen couldn't help but shiver in excitement.

"Brase leaves are excellent kick starters to healthy eating, and after some time I'm sure you'll grow to love them. I still don't quite understand why you find them so repulsive...." Perhaps it's just a Wyrm thing?

"C.....can I eat something that wont try and kill me now?....." He croaked.

She kissed his forehead. "Mm hmm! You'll get your special surprise last, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the meal will be lacking~" The Root massaged his temples and eye lids again, starting to hum an all too familiar tune. Being held so close to her throat meant he could feel her large vocal cords vibrating his favorite song. Not one to waste an opportunity he did the best he could to nuzzle against her windpipe, relishing in the vibrations she made.

While he was distracted she snuck out her book. Quickly she flipped to a page with a checklist on it. All of the boxes had already been filled by Isma, it was her's after all, so the Queen just made a mental check on the first step listed. 'Step #1: Start with his most despised meal.' While she was skeptical about how well this list on getting your male to eat better and love doing so, she felt it would be fun to try. She checked up on the next next step before slipping it back under her pillow.

'Step #2: Feed him a Fun Food!', Root repeated in her head.

The Queen searched the tables, looking for a specific cover. She quietly ah'd as she tapped a smaller hood that had a slight chill to it.

The roots rubbing his eyes were suddenly removed.

The King lamented the change but soon loved it. Above him lingered the massive face of his love with a juicy bunch of String Berry's dangling from her mouth. The Queen's eyes were narrowed as her cheeks were steaming red. She always wanted to try this with him. It was a favorite for couples in the Kingdom, almost a necessity. The wonderful fruit grew in these meaty bunches of purple berry's that were so satisfying to pluck from the connecting stem. The traditional activity was to have one party feed the other as a sign of trust and care.

'A very 'Fun Food' indeed.' She thought.

The King was desperate to have something besides the horrid leaves within him so he quickly made a snap at the delicious fruit. The Queen giggled as she barely lifted them beyond his reach before pinning him back down, tighter this time. Her heart fluttered as he panted and whined for the tasty berry's. His arms and tail were going numb from being held still for so long. But he didn't care. He wanted that fruit.

She used a root to pick the bunch from her mouth. "Did I say you could have any? That was rather rude, snapping at me like that." The King could only writhe, whine, and stare wide eyed as she hid the food behind her somewhere. "Bad Wyrms don't get treats."

"Root please! Just one!" He was almost drooling.

The Queen didn't let up. She looked off in the distance and let out a bored sigh. Feigning disappointment in her voice she continued. "If your still hungry I can just send for another batch of Brase to fill you up."

He'd rather starve.

"no!" The Wyrm squeaked as he managed to clamp down on a root. Using all his strength he applied as much pressure as he could to try and gain a ledge on his tormentor, but her rubbery bark was still too tough for him to damage.

Her heart about jumped out of her chest as she watched him try to puncture her. "Hmph. Guess you're not hungry then..." The fruit reappeared above her head. "Shant let these go to waste...." She tilted her head back and opened wide, her mouth being large enough to swallow the whole bunch.

He took it back. He'd rather eat the Palace's whole supply of Brase, stem and all if it meant he would get some more food.

Not sure how much he was thinking he let go of her. "NO! nononno..." The Kingly voice he had worked so hard to master fell like a rock in a landslide. It gave way for a more a squeaky, high pitched one, it lacking any sense of weight or authority. "I-I-I'll be a good Wyrm! Give me another chance miss!" He desperately licked and kissed the root he had tried to harm.

That was almost it for her. She waited for a few seconds before looking back down, bringing the food level with her. Even the root she had stealthily been pleasuring herself with took a moment's rest. One twitch more and she'd soil their sheets without even getting to the real fun yet. Taking a few deep breaths her edge drifted a safe distance away. She knew he loved food, but this was beyond anything she expected from him. If she'd known all that was needed to turn her eldritch spouse into a submissive plaything was to deny him a simple bunch of berry's she'd have put him in a collar and pretty bow a century ago....

"I don't know....you've been very bad as of late....I'm not sure if you can be a good Wyrm."

"nnnggh! YES! Yes I can! Just one more chance is all I need! I wont let you down....." His eyes were glazed in desperation as he pleaded for his wants.

"....Say your sorry."

"I-I'm sorry!"

The Queen shook the berry's slightly. "Fooor what?"

"For being a bad Wyrm!...and biting you."

".....Slow, and only one at a time." She clamped down on the stem and dangled the bunch over her captive again.

"...yes ma'am.." The King trailed off as the lowest berry hung just an inch or so above his mouth. The smell was lovely, almost making him snap at her again.

Consciously he wrapped his teeth around the lowest berry. Like an obedient pet balancing a treat on their nose he didn't even dare lick it as he waited for his mistress to pull. She didn't move, only starring down in complete authority into the wide pleading orbs of her love. Oh how quickly things had turned between them. It used to be her begging for the Wyrm's heavenly touches, waiting for him to move as he pleased. Dare she say her husband's been brought lower then she ever let herself go, how shameful....

Seeing for herself that Klei'n was now docile enough to wait, Rel's very gently pulled her head back. The berry within his maw was released with a small snap. It was now his to enjoy.

He chirped and cooed as he crushed the little treat to his heart's content. It was so sweet but not too rich at the same time. The texture was as perfect as he felt a berry could be, not tough to chew in the slightest, but not too watery as well. Rel'a sat back and watched her darling enjoy his food like a babe. If he kept being this precious she'll have a heart attack! He finished his serving and reluctantly gulped it down. Such a shame something so good couldn't last forever, but he felt reassured as the bunch was returned to him.

Without a moment's thought he picked another.

They stayed like that for a while. Him plucking, her pulling. She watched him take each sweet growth and make even sweeter sounds as he took in the flavor. If their was a heaven this was certainly it. But all things must come to an end. As much as he enjoyed the berry's, he eventually grew tired of them. He made that fact clear when he stopped accepting new ones.

Rel'a picked the now half empty bunch from her mouth. "Have enough sweety?"

"yenn...yes ma'am..." She could have sworn she felt a pop in her loins.

"Well....if that's all you want..." He yipped slightly as she rose the little god above her head, making him a bit dizzy.

"Your turn."

Poor Klei'n almost reached the ceiling. The King was unsure of what she was playing at until she offered the stem. With hesitation he griped it. Luckily he had already halved the load, so he was able to hold it up with ease. She pulled back to examine her tiny toy. The way he looked all bound and helpless holding a bundle of fruit in his mouth almost made her cry tears at how fuckable he was.

Focus.

"Mmmghn...What sweet treats do you offer me little branch?.... Are these all for me?" Her eyes were locked with his as she nuzzled the bunch teasingly.

He could only mumble. "MmmHm!"

"Oh how kind you are! Your a very good boy....." She finished as she gave his clenched lips a lick. Being called a good boy again made him unexpectedly happy, he'll diffidently need to seek more praise in the future....

Piece by piece she plucked berry's from the bunch, she tried to not get lost in her hubby's glistening eye's as she got closer with each pick. He flinched each time she let out a hot breath on his face, each one smelling more and more like the sweets. Oh what she must've tasted like....

Their was only so many left now, and Rel'a was going to make it memorable.

Opening her mouth wide the Queen took in the rest of the bunch. She was lip to lip with Klei'n, him very visibly trying to not let go. She suddenly yanked, testing the vice of his grip. Not a budge. Taking this as a go ahead she continued her retreat, one berry popping off after another as she stripped the bunch clean. Before they knew it she was done. The stem was bare, and covered in a bit of her saliva. She leaned into the side of the King's head, took in a deep whiff of his scent, and began to chew.

His hearing was filled with nothing but the sounds of her powerful jaw crushing the lovely berry's en-mass. He remembered all the things she could do with it and couldn't stop his erections from pushing against the cloth. This didn't go unnoticed by Rel'a.

With a load gulp it was all down the pipe, she licked her lips and smacked them. Klei'n unable to take it anymore spit out the stem and could only flail his tongue and squeak for her attention.

Knowing well what he wanted, she moved to slip her tongue back in it's rightful place.

"...here..."

The Queen let her muscle laze about, letting the King taste and feel her to his hearts content. The Wyrm was almost sick with how sweet the concoction was. The flavor of the berry's mixed with his wife's essence was something he'll need more of. It's was so great feeling her little hubby frantically feel around herself, the wet sensations reminded her of their early history. After a while his feeling fest was cut short by her bringing him down to the sheets below them and depositing him there. He still had a few of her roots around him, but he was now allowed to stretch the pins and needles out of his tail and arms.

"Thank you for being so good, but mama need's to get some grub now too..." She lifted a hood revealing a smoked Vengfly Maw Platter. She whiffed it happily before looking back. "Ready for your special reward? I promise you won't guess what it is...."

"I....suppose....erm.....Gilt Fish?"

"Nope."

"mmh....Brood Berry Pie?"

"Not even clooooose~"

"Errr.....Alright I give up. What is it?..."

She didn't speak as she reached around to the back one of the tables and pulled out a narrow golden meal hood. With a pause for effect she suddenly revealed it's content. The King audibly gasped. It was his favorite dish of all. No food had ever come close to the shear magnificence of this. It had been so long since he last partook in it, and this couldn't have been a better day to receive it again.

"A hard boiled Kipto Egg. All for you....."

"W-were did you get this?! I thought they were being preserved!" He greedily snatched it off the platter and nuzzled the honey colored egg lovingly. Oh it was beautiful. Funny considering how ugly Kipto Fly's were...

Rel'a smiled at his excitement. "Some guards just found the poor thing abandoned and sent it straight here. It was far too cold to a have survived and wasn't fertilized as far as the cooks could tell, so no loss there." She leaned down and placed a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Enjoy~"

Enjoy he did. Klei'n didn't wait for any utensils or a bib to keep clean. He just pulled the precracked shell apart in one swift move and bit into the soft flesh. He almost ejaculated as the flavor melted his psyche from the inside out. He chewed long and slow, doing everything he could to make the sensations last longer. When he swallowed the mouthful he could have sworn he could taste it all the way down into his stomach, but perhaps that was simply his imagination.

He moaned as his mouth was now clear, leaning back and relishing in the deliciousness of what he was eating before diving back in for another bite. The glories King was too wrapped up in his gording he care about he mess he was making of himself and his surroundings as he spilled scraps and grease everywhere. Rel'a only giggled as she began digging into her meal. Most of the dishes around the bed were for her anyway, she being many MANY times bigger then her spouse.

The rest of the meal went on with few words, and almost no teasing jabs. Just silent feeding.

Little Klei'n was the first to finish of course, licking and sucking his fingers clean. He was a mess. The god was covered head to tail in bits of his meal, some even dwelling within his crown. Brown splotches of grease clung to his normally purely white carapace, making him feel gross and sticky. He felt more then a little embarrassed, the red on his cheeks showing that especially. Looking around he found nothing the clean himself up with, so he was left to sit in shame and wait for his wife to finish her end of the feast.

Too nervous to speak, he pouted by himself below her, feeling more and more self conscious about his filth before something drew his mind away. That smell. He whiffed it a few times before searching for it's source. It was hot, it was fresh, it was musky, it was close. He then knew what it was....

Rel'a noticed his sniffling. "Something distracting you Klei'n?..." The Queen played dumb as she lazily bit into some fruit.

He pulled the cloth tight around his mid section, trying to ignore his stiff cocks. It had been forever ago since she last let him touch her there, and it was right next to him, hidden behind her white silken night gown. He stared dead eyed at her crotch, imagining how wet she must be to have her smell be so strong. Klei'n's mouth watered severely, more then it did at any of the food prior. His heart pounded, his mind fogged. Instincts took over rational thought as the smell reached his blood stream.

'No...' he thought. '...nononono. Good Wyrms don't.....d-don't.....do....don..."

Before he could stop himself the little predator threw away his covering, letting his peckers free for all to see as he lept for his target. The Wyrm eagerly lifted her gown up with a hungry smile, revealing her hot soaking lips. The Queen eep'd mid bite as she felt something underneath nip her mound, the shock causing her to squeeze some juice down her clothing. Before he could dive in all the way in he was yanked out from under her nighty and thrown a few feet away. He tried to recover and make another rush but his arms were suddenly restrained behind his back.

"Meegh!" he yelled as he was flipped belly side up and his soft tail was wrapped tight. As a final move of domination she pushed a single root against his cheek and pinned his head down into the soft bedding, facing her.

Both of his cocks stood tall despite his shame. He panted as his mind cleared slightly, slowly getting a clue of what he just did. He whined sightly, but knew it would get him nowhere. Cold air brushed against his hot cocks, making sure he was well aware of his exposure.

Root glared down at him, but held no anger. She finished her mouthful and placed the half eaten fruit back on the platter. She was done eating.

".....and you were so well behaved." She shook her head disapprovingly before giving his chest a sharp snap with a small root.

"ah! mmgh....." Was all he could muster. If simply snapping at offered fruit without permission was enough to get a harsh scolding from Mrs. Root, there was no telling about the pain awaiting after what he just did.

".....m-ma'am......I....I'm so sor-"

"OH you're gonna be sorry." Rel'a let the threat hang.

As much as he was scared by her words, he couldn't help but start leaking pre on himself at them. She saw this and simply scoped some up and tasted it. He humped after her but soon decided against continuing, he was already in enough trouble.

She sucked on the root in silence while she thought of what to do with her pet. It felt like she'd never get on with it before she plopped the growth out with a loud smack.

"It's clear your gonna need training if your ever to be a good Wyrm.....and mistress knows just the way to do it~"

Klei'n flinched as she reached behind her for something, but was shocked to find it was.....a book? 'Keeping Him Home And Happy'? Where had he seen that book before? The title certainly rang a few bells, and the cover art of two beetles cuddling in bed wasn't off putting. What did Root have in mind.......

Rel'a opened the book and started flicking through the pages like she knew what she was looking for. She flipped through about a hundred or so before she stopped, going as red as hot iron. The Queen eerily peered over her book before reading some more. He could only watch as his wife plotted whatever she did while he laid there exposed. She seemingly finished planning and placed the book to the side.

"Little Wyrm..." She said seriously. "You've been very VERY bad lately. Mistress even gave you multiple chances to get under control, but you've shown time and time again that your unable. Do you know why you can't control your actions like a good Wyrm should?"

"...c-cause....I'm a b-bad W-Wyrm?..." He said meekly.

"No." She leaned down close to his pinned head. "You're a very FUCKING bad Wyrm!" He rarely heard her swear, he never liked cursing in general, so he must of been a bad naughty one to make her resort to such language. He was panting like an animal, he was pretty sure he about to come somehow.

"You're ruuude."

no

"You're perverted!"

NO

"You're ffffat!"

NO!

"You're filthy!"

....

"Lump all that together.....what do we have?!"

"Y-yes! I'm a bad Wyrm ma'am! I need help! Please fix me I beg you please!....I want to be good for you ma'am, I'm yours.....whatever you ask I'll do it!" Somewhere during his shameful speal he shot both of his loads on himself, splattering over his King's Brand in a poetic display of irony.

Rel'a just smugly rubbed the splodge into his shell. "Well then naughty thing....I'm gonna lay down some rules..."

"Rule number one: When the little bad Wyrm is alone with Mrs. Root, he will surrender all previously held authority and will follow her every order. Embarrassing and non. If Mrs. tells him to move somewhere or carry something, he will do it. If she tells him to please Mistress....or himself, he will do so immediately. Ect, ect. If he has an issue with said order little Wyrm will take it up to Mrs. Root herself. He will give NO backtalk, and will be one-hundred percent respectful at all times.

That was a lot to take in, and that was just the first rule! "Yes ma'am..."

"Rule number two: When Mrs. Root tells little Wyrm to shut it, he will do so without question."

"D-does that incl-"

"I'm not finished! Hush up!"

If he could button his lips he'd of done it there.

"...and no. In public, bad Wyrm is free to speak. However, he should watch what he says very closely. Because he is not immune to getting a punishment in the future just because he and Mistress aren't alone... Understand?"

Bad Wyrm nodded frantically, it being slightly difficult due to his pinning.

"Good...you can speak."

"Rule number three: Failure to follow or refusal to follow orders can and will be met with a punishment Mrs. Root feels fitting. This can be humiliation. Spanking. Sexual service, and many MANY other things....Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" He might just have to break some rules.....for her pleasure of course!

Now for the big one....

"Rule number four..." The Queen quickly and skillfully wrapped one of her longer roots around his neck and tied a firm knot. It was tight enough were he felt some pressure, but it was loose enough to not restrict breathing.

A proper collar....

"You'll be kept on a lead when we're alone at all t-times." She barely finished her command without squealing at how aroused she was getting. Ruling over most of her husband's actions was already hot, but literally leading the little thing around like a obedient pet opened so many new doors.

The King felt much the same. His cocks leaked more seed onto his belly, he could barely hold it together at how hot he was. Oh how he would look.....the eternal king of Hallownest wearing a collar like a filthy little pet.

"Y...yea...yes...ma'am."

"If you wont....I can order a real one. You could wear it under your cloaks at all times, just so you don't forget your pla....pl...place!" She was loosing it. Rel'a hid her face. This was to much! They had never gotten this kinky, not even close. Going from a more patriarchal vanilla relationship all the way to.....whatever this perversion could be called! It felt so filthy, but so so so exciting!

'Mistress's can't get like this if they wanted to do their job.' she told herself.

"H-how does that sound?"

"mmmhm...." he whimpered and nodded.

"G-good." She cleared her throat. "Now, there are plenty other rules t-that we will go over later. But Mrs. Root has a request for little Wyrm."

"W-what do you wish Miss?"

Rel'a leaned in close. Klei'n listened until he felt her rub somewhere below his throbbing erections.

"I want to take this for ride...."

The place she rubbed didn't give any sensation, but it sent his mind racing in both excitement and fear. The area she touched looked as the rest of his underside appeared, that was by his design. His natural paranoia of another being coming along and impregnating him didn't go away in his new form, so he made sure it could never happen. He'd need to reverse the spell he cast to hide his snatch, while not hard, it wasn't something he was comfortable doing.

"I-I'm not sure Rel....I've never done it there before...."

Breaking character she softened her face and nuzzled his neck. "....please? I promise it's fun....you've seen how I get~"

Yes, he was sure she wouldn't hurt him. But a Wyrm doesn't wish to be taken. To be taken was almost worse then death! Besides, it's not like he had ever known what it was like to be penetrated, he was too busy DOING the fucking. As he now remembered the horrible sounds and movements of his victims, after a while.....they did seem to be feeling pleasure. He did notice if he moved in certain ways his prey would fall to him easier. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad....

"We'll....see about it...."

She kissed his lips. "Okay." Then rose back up.

The root used to pin his head down was suddenly removed along with the ones holding his tail. But the growths around his arms and neck remained...

"Now, little Wyrm. Rise up!"

It was hard not being able to use his arms, but eventually he managed to flip himself over and shakily steady himself. His penises still stood ridged, Mistress taking much pleasure at the sight and brushed over them with a root. Her tiny husband, covered in filth and his own semen....someone needed a bath....

"What a mess you've made of yourself.....Not just of your dinner, but your own cummies too....Mrs. Root will have to handle this wont she...." Before he could inquiry her meaning she shoved the food carts beside them away, making a clear path to the open bathroom. Klei'n's bound arms were released before he was hoisted into the air and deposited on the floor beside the bed. Root followed next, slipping out of bed lazily, she wanted to saver this. She blushed seeing that she left a dark puddle where she had been resting, but returned her focus to little Klei'n.

The Kings face burned bright red, feeling more exposed then ever. On the floor he had moved around on for almost two century's he now stood bare for any that entered to see his parts and his new position in life. A submissive plaything. Before he could think on it further he felt a hard shove, sending him face first into the soft ground.

"Get going Wyrm. You wouldn't want to make Mrs. Root angry would you?"

He got up shakily. "N-no ma'am!"

He couldn't help but stare at the door as he began inching his way to the bathroom. What if someone saw him like this? He'd never sleep again. Being seen nude was one thing, but being seen in a pet's collar and a lead to match.......that's social suicide. But how exciting would it be-

"Eeeep!"

Klei'n felt a sharp snap on the end of his tail, causing him to jump forward slightly. He stopped to rub the sting out of his tail before he caught her piercing gaze.

"Unless you want me to fetch some 'help'....I'd get moving." She threatened some more as she felt his behind with a few roots. "I want to see your cute chubby tail work~"

He shook his head, turned back around and scooted a bit faster. Klei'n could feel her eyes and roots all over his rear, watching and feeling his every move as he frantically made his way. Now he knew how those workers in the Pleasure House felt when they walked by clients. What was he worth? The King was almost dripping again. That would diffidently not get out of the carpet! He moved to wipe his tips clean until the booming voice of his master echoed throughout the bedroom.

"Hands at your sides!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you know you'll never have a giant THICC tree wife to dom you..... ;(
> 
> Sex next chapter, along with some important announcements we'll get into.  
> If you thought this one was spicy, you haven't seen anything yet!
> 
> Until then, place your thoughts below, and have a nice day!


	3. Dirty Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At LONG last the Wyrm receives his punishment...

Rel'a watched with great interest as her little hubby nervously scooted in front of her. She licked her lips hungrily as his squishy tail end stretched and clenched across the floor. The soft fatty carapace rippled and creased in all the best ways with each movement. She'll diffidently miss this when he slimmed up. Her mind was already lush with little outfits she'll make for him. Perhaps a big poofy gown and pretty white bow to wear around his neck? A shell tight one piece? Or, for more horny nights, a form fitting Maid's skirt that's juuust too short! Don't even get her started on the makeup she'll smother him with.

None to wear around in public of course, but for her to play with and enjoy in private. But who knew, maybe she could invite some judges......

Klei'n shook and shivered as he tried his best to keep his twitching arms flat against his sides. Even though he was unable to pleasure himself, his throbbing rods pulsed with lust as they poked out ahead of him. No-one had ever commanded him to stand at attention, he was the King after all! As he marched forward with both of this cocks bouncing against each other his face and gut burned with shame, but he panted and dripped in excitement! Unable to wipe himself clean he was forced to continue scooting over the leaking seed, smearing the sinful liquid deep into the fuzzy carpet below.

The adorable sound of a little gasp filled the Queen's soul as soon as his squishy shell touched the cold tile of the wash room. He had stopped in place, but filched forward when another snap made contact with his tail end. The yip he sounded did nothing but spur on her cruel mind as she unleashed a volley of small snaps and pops on his hind. The chorus of squeaks and panting made her wetter then ever, so she made sure to grind herself on the fuzzy floor as she followed.

He kept making pretty noises well into the room until a hard yank on his 'collar' halted his movement with a gerk.

Klei'n gulped, but didn't dare look around. He just shook and swayed in-place, waiting for Root to declare his next action. His old heart pounded against his chest as raw testosterone filled all of his muscles with pure desire, but he couldn't act on even the smallest of instincts. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Suddenly, his collar was released.

Without a moment to waste Root barked out. "Wyrm. Corner. Now." Miss commanded as she pointed a large root to the far side of the room.

His eyes followed her growth before looking back meekly in confusion.

"Your little outburst made Mrs. Root dirty up her gown, naughty thing!" She rubbed the juice stain on her otherwise pristine nighty for emphasis. "So Mistress is gonna need to change real quick, and Bad Wyrms don't get to see Mistress undress. That privilege in reserved for Good Wyrms!"

His lips quivered words he couldn't speak. He wanted to fight it, but he knew there was no negotiating with his mistress. With his hands still at attention and his eyes to the ground in shame, he inched his way to the corner like a troublesome school child, looking back occasionally. Reaching his destination, he was already finding it difficult to stay still.

Mrs. Root grinned. "...and stay like that!" Her pet withdrew further in the corner at her harsh words. "While you're there, think long and hard about all the trouble you caused today! Mrs. Root will let you know when you're to turn around. You don't want to know what will happen if she catches you peeking..."

"...yes m-ma'am!" He didn't know about that.

The two adjoining walls held nothing interesting to admire, and looking at the floor only reminded him of his neglected members. It be so easy to grab them right now, but he didn't want to test whether or not Mistress was watching him. He had yet to find out what his punishment in here would be and didn't need to make it worse.

The sounds of buttons being undone at a painfully slow speed echoed straight in his corner, filling his mind with only part of the image behind him. He imagined her sultry eyes staring right at him as she took her sweet time slipping off her elegant covering. Bit by bit revealing her beautiful white bark before tossing it aside. Before his treachery he could ogle her for hours with the wave of a hand. Now, he was the one bare and eye fucked, lucky to be allowed so much as a peak of her nude. The vague sound of shuffling cloth could have been anything, but was likely her removing it in full as he imagined. The King resorted to remembering all the times she bore all for him in their nights of fun in order to stay sane, but that only did so much. It wasn't enough, not it all! He needed to see but he had to obey...

In his eager haze he didn't hear the Queen slithering up behind him, completely absorbed in his own mind. Before he could even let out a panicked cry his neck, his arms, and his cocks were all wrapped up in her loving roots. She began furiously stroking his desperate rods, sending the already aroused king spasuming with pleasure. He lolled his tongue out like a parched pet as he gave into her movements. She lapped up his desperate panting and moaning like it was this most beautiful song ever mustered. After all those years of her singing wonderful melody's for her love, he could finally return the favor, and she'll see to that regularly.

Letting out a hot breath on his back, she moved to hush in his ear. "You listened for once.....good boy. But, you're a long way from being a good Wyrm.....aren't you?"

"Mehp..." Was all he said as he nodded. The King was about cum, just a little more!

"That's right....you're still a bad Wyrm...." Almost. Almost. Almost THERE! "...do you know what that means?"

"......mogh!?"

"There was a rule I forgot to mention to you..." His heart stopped.

"Bad Wyrm doesn't get to shoot.....unless Mrs. Root lets him~"

She suddenly squeezed both of his cocks shut at the base, preventing his life saving orgasm from shooting all over the walls. He squirmed and jerked around in her tight grip, only able to moan and groan as he tried to hump his arousal away. It felt like his cum had hit a stone wall within each of his penises. Victory had been so close but was robbed right at the finish line! He sputtered pleas and grovels as his whining voice echoed all the way to the bedroom. His seed, seeing it's path impeded, decided to perform a tactical withdrawal.

Seeing his thrusts slow to a stop along with his depleting whines, his peckers were finally released, but the climax that was once so close was now well out of range. All he had left was a small stream of white drizzles fall from the heads. He was back at square one.

"Be good now....." She gave his cheek a long lick. "....and you'll get to cum aaaall day...."

"...nenh.." His head slumped slightly to one side as he slowly caught his breath. A shot a worry touched her tender heart.

"Honey? Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I!?" All of her roots loosened, dreading the realization that she went too far with that little stunt, but was quickly assured to the contrary.

"No no! I'm fine...you just caught me off guard.....please keep going...." He looked up and gave her a bright, but shaky smile. He didn't much like having his orgasm denied, especially like that. But he had to admit, it was rather exhilarating. "Just be a bit more careful."

"I will~" She kissed his temple and resumed their play. "Very well then....you may turn around."

After processing what she said for a second he whipped his head around almost fast enough to make him dizzy. The sight that met him was amazing, something he hadn't been blessed with in forever. True to her words Rel'a had stripped off her clothing, however she still covered her mound with a large blue wash rag, unintentionally making the rest of her look even more naked. Klei'n almost began to drool as his eyes ate up all of her beautiful white bark as it glistened from the room's natural humidity. The warm droplets of condensation clung too her like suckling spawn. Oh how much he wanted to reach out and taste her, but he didn't dare.

Her face was blushed deep and dark as she felt the slightest bit self conscious now that she was being gawked at. Before the normalization of clothing, neither of them felt shame in nakedness, nothing did. But after they and their new citizens began to wear intricate wraps more often, one could not help but feel exposed and vulnerable in their absence. Perhaps it had much more to do with hiding genitalia and other stimulating features?

Regardless, this whole situation had her DRENCHED.

"Are you ready to get to work little one?~" The Queen teased.

The poor thing nodded like his life depended on it.

"Good, but before any of that...." He let out a small gasp as he was suddenly gripped under his arms and hoisted into the air once again. "We need to clean YOU first...." She held him against her chest and turned toward the King's personal tub. His cocks were squished to the side against her bark. The smooth but rubbery flesh felt amazing against his members as they were rubbed along with her movements. Oh what a day...

The Queen stopped before his custom bath. The tub was elevated a few feet above the edge of Rel'a's, almost half the size and only a fourth as deep. Him being smaller then most called for his own cleaning accommodations. It was nice to take baths together, but there was always the risk of him almost drowning again in her larger pool.

A good swimmer Klei'n was not.

Humming a small tune to herself she calmly slid a porcelain half pipe into position. The tiny irrigation system began to feed the steaming spring water into the tiny tub, steadily filling it with a peaceful trickle. It was a neat little feature Klei'n had to admit, but it never came close to the feeling of being in the bath proper. While the pool deepened Rel'a dribbled in a bit of soap from a small bottle before swishing a root around to mix it all up. Soon bubbly islands formed around her movements. Drifting apart. Clumping together. All under her control. She liked to think this was how it felt to be a god. Just swish your limbs about in a puddle and 'POOF', you have all of creation.

'Silly things....' She thought to herself.

The water almost reached the mid point before Root cut off the stream. The King jumped slightly as he was dropped in, splashing the soapy water in all directions. He already felt a bit cleaner. The grease, cum, and whatever else clung to his shell was starting to make him itchy.

Without a moment to waste Rel'a grabbed a thankfully smoother sponge then last time and began soaping it up in the water. The two days he went without a proper bath were spent in a cushy make shift bungalow between the two kingdoms, so there wasn't much to clean.

"Left those arms up!" Mrs. Root barked with a smile. He swiftly obeyed.

Knowing well that his arms would tire sooner then later he preemptively grabbed a horn on each side of his head. The king didn't think much of this little action. He did what she said. His wife however had to stop herself from splitting her sides at the sight before her. His arms being held like that made him look like an adorable little vase!

After sudsing the sponge she began wiping him down, starting under his arms and working all the way around. The soap did it's job, breaking down his grime easily and bringing back his godly shine. His pretty little peckers peaked just above the surface of the warm water, throbbing and leaking for her. Oh why did she stop doing this?! Root fought against herself to stop pleasuring her own arousal, with mixed results. However, she couldn't hide her flush smile.

"W-what amuses you so?" He asked trying to break the silence.

Rel'a gave a shaky sigh. "Oooh nothing....just thinking~"

"About what might I ask?"

She giggled. "That I can't believe I let myself give up this widdle job!" She squished his cheeks together, forcing him into an adorable kissy face before she put it to good use. The Queen only gave him a few seconds sadly before leaning back and continued his bath. "Do you like being cleaned? Having someone else rub all over you....touching every part?" 

"Mmmhm." Was his only response as she caressed his cheek.

".....did you feel similar about your former bathers?" She smugly teased as she lazily propped her head on the edge of the bath.

"O-of course not!" He could hardly look her in the eye as he tried not to think about them. Not about all their nice and soft feminine hands, or all those pretty eyes watching him intently. Certainly not about what he wanted to do to them...WHICH WAS NOTHING! "They w-were just loyal employees assisting their King! That was all they were to me..."

It was gobshit and she knew it.

"Come on, be honest. I won't be mad~" A root flicked against both his cocks, making him moan. "Say iiiiiiit..." She hushed.

Klei'n grit his teeth. "You wish me to lie?"

"Nay. I wish for the fibs to stop. Won't you do that for Mistress?"

In an act of absolute cruelty she took the sponge and wrapped it around his cocks before she squeeaazed hard..... The device formed a crude fleshy tube, shooting the expelled foam out like a fresh load and collided with the side of the tub.

"Anngh!" He practically yelled as he reached down at her only to be stopped once again. The King's arms were pulled tight and held above him once again as she continued having him fuck the sponge.

This was it! His fiery loins BURNED with need. He felt the pressure building from within, his seed desperate to escape....It was all he could take before he cracked.

"Yes yes! I'd have them....le-let them have me!" His shaking increased, making him visibly vibrate as he humped into her.

The queen flicked her tongue with a victorious grin. "How many~"

"ALL OF THEM! Now please mis-AHnn!" He moaned as she squeezed again.

"Mmmn there it is." Rel'a hushed as she leaned in close. "You filthy little pervert..." She nudged him into the warm crux of her neck and whispered into him some more. "I bet you would like them in here now, seeing you like this as I work. Maybe I'd let them have their way with you for a while, as payback for all those years of service?" The sponge began slowly twisting around the rods, shocking him with waves of pleasure.

That almost did it for him. He couldn't help but take her sinful whispers to heart and picture her perverse ideas. All of his handpicked servants surrounding and practically assaulting him as they all played with him. Retraining his arms and tail, gagging him, pulling harshly on his privates, all while yelling and deriding him. A proper shamming! He was sure he wouldn't fight back in all honesty, that fantasy was half the reason he HAD those bathers in the first place.

"Maybe we can see about that in the future." She teased as she poked his belly, making him wince. "But I would be more careful of what I wish for if I were you. Who knows, you might just become even smaller~"

He huffed at that. He more than anyone learned that lesson the hard way. Before he could "reminisce" on his lost size some more Rel'a pulled his cock wrap away, leaving his parts exposed to the cool air. No longer receiving any contact his little body was left the hump hopelessly at nothing as his orgasm was once again halted. The fine bubbles that surrounded his crotch began the slide off, showing his now pink and pulsing peckers quivering in humiliation.

Seeing him clean enough, she had another dastardly idea. She released his arms and scooped him up again, dropping his heart into his stomach. Before he could question what was happening he was being dangled over the spring proper.

"Hold your breath deary!"

"What are YO-"

SLASH

He was only submerged for less than a second, but the shock of the sudden drop and sharp splash made him gasp a lung full of hot bathwater. The Queen swiftly brought him up and held him at arm's length. The King quickly spat out the earthy liquid, following up with a short coughing fit. Rel'a simply pat his back softly as he finished expelling whatever poured into his chest. Once again she swelled with pride seeing her husband's godly glow return to him from the wonderful job she did. Since he was clean and clear of suds the queen pulled the plug on his bath and laid him against her torso, letting him drip dry down her bark.

"Sorry love! I warned you..."

"You could have killed me..." He droned, more annoyed then upset. "You can't seem to help yourself when it comes to scaring me half to death can you?"

She stuck her tongue out childishly. "Oh don't be so dramatic, your perfectly fine." The Root said as she carried him off to a more open area.

"My heart says otherwise...." he breathed looking up at her as he clutched his beating chest. "Are we done on my end yet? I fear anymore of this will be the end me for sure..."

"No no." The Queen assured. "You will get a more thorough cleaning later, I just needed you usable...."

Klei'n's expression screwed up at that before realizing they were moving away from their spring baths.

"Are you not going to use your bath?"

"No, Mistress is going to use you."

This time she let him down gently, immediately making his insides tense up at the cold tiles. He faced her and once again was face to crotch with his voluptuous tree wife and her makeshift loin cloth.

"You made such a mess of Mrs. Root, now you get to clean her~" 

The Queen hesitantly tore the cloth away, causing both of his angry members to harden again as her hot musk clashed with his senses. He almost came just from the sight of her puffy lips drooling like a hungry maw. The thick flesh was more swollen then he remembered just a short while ago. The hot pink lips squished and smacked as it opened and closed on its own, as if trying to suck on a nonexistent member. He'd rarely ever seen her THIS aroused. Instincts kicking in he wanted to jump forward and get another mouthful of her fat pussy, but after last time he learned his lesson. So like a well conditioned show pet he held his tongue and waited for her command the strike.

Rel'a was so caught up in the moment she forget to give instruction. For months she had to hold in her desires in order to teach the King a lesson, but for those many days and nights she still longed for his masterful treatment of her nethers. Her roots just couldn't do the trick. She could have been stuck in her mind a few more minutes if a sudden rush of cold air on her heat didn't make her yip in surprise.

The King didn't want to take the chance but the idea worked. He stared up at her innocently and made an attempt at whimpering like an impatient grub.

She was going to scold him for acting out but let it slide for convenience sake's. "...ah yes.....of course...." She cleared her throat. "I'm r-ready little thing. Promise me you'll fix this mess you made of your owner.....or I'll make you s-sorry!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Without any further word she yanked him in close to her. The larger roots below her propped up her massive body high enough so her cunt was at level with his head.

His small hands grabbed meaty clumps of her pussy each, the blisteringly hot flesh had inflated enough to be hard to wrap his claws around. His wet fingers sunk into the heavenly folds as the soft skin bulged out in-between them. Rel'a tensed up in his grip. She wanted to look down and see him as he worked, but him being underneath her large waist made that almost impossible. However, the mystery of what exactly he was doing with her and being unable to anticipate his plans made for a very exciting experience. Perhaps she could sneak him under her dress from time to time when she's out and about.....

Klei'n licked his lips and smacked them twice to get them ready for their brave adventure. But just as he was about ravage her cunt......he remembered something important to ask.

"Em.....ah....Rel'a?"

"What!?" She practically screamed in frustration.

"Did.....have you...recently?" He gestured to her sopping cunt.

Her eyes bulged and her blush nearly turned her face blood red as her shame reiviled his.

"I cleaned last night!" She huffed offended as she pulled him off her by the collar just to see his smirking face properly. He figured as much, but it was always good to make sure. Rel'a on the other hand didn't find it amusing at all. "Tr-ead lightly little Wyrm. B-because talk like that..." Rel'a poked his chest rather forcefully. "...w-will earn you a muzzle t-too!." She pulled his face back into her snatch, his nose and mouth already getting slathered with her hot juices. "Now ge-get to work!" Her worbly voice betrayed her otherwise intimidating tone.

Not wanting to ruin his chance's he took the plunge. The large Ever Root squealed as he drug his little tongue over her sensitive clitoris once before sucking on it with all his might. The sounds where like music to him, but the taste was like heaven! Damn Kipto Eggs, Gilt Fish, String Berry's, and whatever other disgusting waste was brought before him. His wonderful wife's life giving milk and her addicting honey was all he wanted from now on! The King knew it wasn't healthy, for them both really. But the thought aroused him....

Klei'n moved on to her lips by taking the largest mouthful of her silky snatch he could and gave it a hard sucking. The effect was immediate as her walls began gushing with hot sticky drool. He stayed there for a minute or two before releasing her and finding a new place to attack. The area he left behind had a noticeable bump along with quite a few teeth marks. If he did this right she'd have hickeys all around her pussy for a week or so after, just how she likes.

Thinking he punished her enough he reeled back and spread her lips apart to observe his work so far. The Queen of Hallownest's once pristine pussy was now a red hot mash of sweet smelling lips, just how it should be. Pulling apart her lips he gave her inner ridge one long lick all the way around, making sure to aggressively slurp up her juices as he went.

It took all her concentration not to accidentally strangle her tiny servant by the collar. The sensations of him devouring her like his life depended on it we're almost too much to bare. Her pussy absolutely throbbed as the Wyrm nibbled and pinched at her clit harder then before, threatening to spill even more if she didn't stop him soon.

"Ahhnn-!" She moaned before biting down on one of her growths.

Her lips quivered and curled around her root as she did her best to switch back into her domineering role of mistress. However, every time she gained enough strength to make move Klei'n found a new place to suck or nip. She had never anticipated Klei'n's expert treatment of her privates to throw her off so bad...

'Say in control. Stay in control! HE'S supposed to be the sex starved fool, not you!' She screamed in her head.

Fearing the complete dissolution of her newly gained power she spat out her gag long enough for a single command.

"S-say thank you!" She shot down at him with a hard yank to his collar.

"....mank yoh!" He muffled into her muff without skipping a beat. The vibrations only weakening her balance further.

She may have the power above him. But down here, HE was the master.

Ever since she introduced him to the act of oral he'd done everything he could to find all her little buttons and switches. Something that has come in very handy many times in the past, here more then ever. I fine investment it was! He took in a another mouthful of flesh and sucked on it as hard as he could before letting her go with a loud smack, sending an electric wave all the way up into her heart. Before she she bit down hard on a root and clenched her eyes. Damn it all he still had it!

After a few more rounds Klei'n drew back and prepared for his next move. The sudden lack of stimulation brought both relief and impatience to the Queen. He had already gone this far so why stop now! Before she had a chance to prepare the Wyrm drew a deep breath, clenched his eyes tight, and burrowed his whole face within her burning cunt all the way to the forehead. 

The effect was immediate. 

"AHHN AH!" She screamed as she squirted her juice's all over him, showering the little god with sweet fluid. Klei'n just drank it in eagerly. 

The feeling of the King's head inside her made the Root lock up in disbelief, her pussy clenching around him until she felt his tongue lick her where she never thought she could. The taste of her inner vagina differed greatly from the more shallow area. Towards the entrance it's taste was a fine mixture of sweet and salty, while further up had a strange spiciness to it. It was DIVINE to stay the least.

At this point he couldn't help but grab onto each of his pulsing members and fap each frantically. He felt like if he din't get any release soon he would burst! Down here below her sight he should be able to pop off once or twice before she noticed...

Air getting short he retreated from her depths for a breath before attacking again full force. He could've sworn his nose had made contact with her womb for a brief moment as he dove in. The roots holding up the giantess threatened to go limp and crush the poor Wyrm as he did the unthinkable and BIT her, hard. The pain she felt was immense but the kinkiness of it all made the thought quickly disappear. Never had her little Klei'n done something that extreme with her. She knew she should be mad but the danger made it so exiting! Thankfully he didn't repeat the act, he did however return to sucking in mouthfuls of her meat and teething on them. 

Her inner walls rippled and clenched against his head, massaging both parties. 

Klein would need another breath soon, but felt compelled to go where he never dared to tread, mainly out of fear. Freeing his hands from his cocks he grabbed a hold of her pussy lips and pulled himself deeper.

"AHNnnn- Klei'n, what are you doing!"

He was too far in to hear her, not that it would have mattered. This fearless god was on a mission! His lungs were straining hard, but he was to close to quit now! He then found what he looking for. Being the gentleman the king was he kissed the entrance to her womb before slithering his rough tongue past the barrier and tasting her inner chamber.

That was the last straw...

With a less then lady like grunt she yanked him out of her. Shocked and out of breath he looked up at her panting in drunken dismay as her glistening slick dribbled from his chin.

The King dreaded the reason. Did he do something wrong? His heart pounded even harder. However, before he could dwell on the change too long, she raised herself off the ground and displayed her winking hole with two roots. Her entire snatch was so red he knew it had to hurt. He flinched when she finally spoke.

"S-stop staring and get in p-position you fool!" Rel'a couldn't hide the desperation in her voice. She NEEDED this.

Way did he cheat on her again?

The eager god swiftly slid on his back, cocks slapping against his belly. On cue, the Root gripped his tail end and dragged him under her. Klei'n yipped slightly as she gripped his peckers together and positioned them at her entrance like her life depended on it. It was hard to see under her, even with his divine glow. She managed to will her cunt closed as tight as she could, sucking in a breath to get it done. As soon as his tips kissed her blushing hole the roots she was standing on finally gave out, dropping her massive form on the little Wyrm with a wet plap. He wheezed in panic as his breath was knocked out completely, puffing his blushed cheeks out trying to hold his last tinge of air. Thankfully, she regained her composure enough to lift up enough to stop suffocating her husband. However, she still shook like a sickly elder.

The little Wyrm rested in absolute bliss as her warm insides massaged and sucked subconsciously on his penises. Rel'a's puffy lips squished against the King's shell like a giant never ending kiss, soaking him in a constant stream of her love.

Now this a bath he could get behind. He'd never seen her this excited before!

It was very fortunate that Ever Root Males we're rather small, other wise the size of Klei'n's cocks would prove more then inadequate. Contrary to what many assumed, a Root's womb was rather small, in comparison to the rest of them at least. So while it appeared that Klei'n wouldn't even be able to reach her inner chamber, his double peckers had her stuffed, extending well into her inner vacuum. The cavern quivered excitedly as his salty pre practically sizzled as it leaked out into her burning system. Wanting him in further she pushed flesh away from her canal and scrunched up her pink walls to shorten the path. The extra flesh poured into her lower lips and spilled around the sides of the king's belly all the way to the floor. The added weight pinned him to the ground even more.

Before they knew it his rods made contact with her final entrance. The time had finally come! At first the volume was to much for the little hole to allow, only letting the very tips in very slightly. However with a little bit of elbow grease, or pre in this matter, his cocks were able to slip past the barrier into her most sacred of organs. Inside it felt like a moist pocket of hot air. The warm spacious cave was caked in her desperate humidity. Like a tropical sanctuary. A perfectly safe place for young to grow and develop in preparation for life in the outer world. However, it was also home to a certain....appendage. Something only the Root's had access to.

They both sat in quivering anticipation as they waited for it to happen.

The Queen's breath hitched as 'it' slid from it's sheath. Her "Squib". The thin gummy appendage extended down from the ceiling like an elegant dancer, dripping even more of her honey on the tips of his peaking meat. The squib touched tips with the King's lower cock, making Klei'n and Rel'a both jump at the contact and make the Queen push down on him even harder out of instinct. All the roots on her head at last gave out and went limp as her whole posture drooped in total submission. She couldn't ignore her nature, especially after so long without satisfaction. So much for being the boss here...

"K..Klei'n?" Rel'a's shaky voice called out. "I'm s-so sorry honey....I need you.....please help me...." Her plea was almost paired with tears as she was a half step from bagging him to rut her.

The King was almost too high off of her cunt to understand what she wanted at first but pieced it together after some thought. He gave a sympathetic sigh as he craned his head forward and kissed her inflated clit. "Of course my flower~" 

They're little game could continue after. She felt like she'd die if he didn't fill her soon!

He then tried his best to meet her half way and maneuver his penis in pleasurable ways by rocking side to side. In one fluid motion the squib wrapped around each of his heads, forcing them together tighter and tighter as it continued all the way to his base. Rel'a let out a soundless scream of pleasure while Klei'n simply gurgled in helpless bliss. Without any prompting from her the Squib began it's work by squeezing and stroking him slowly. Every tiny movement it made she felt in full. Becoming greedy she wanted even more from him. With strained eeps and barely responsive muscles she managed a weak hump into the little Wyrm. 

"Ahhuh!" She let out loud enough to echo into the bedroom. Before they know it she was steadily riding his meat. 

Klei'n couldn't keep up with her movements so just let her do as she pleased as he took in the scene above him. Here he was, pinned beneath the warm body of his titanicly sexy Queen, losing all her composer as she rode his royal rods like an expensive brood whore. Her ethereal blue eyes were puffed and blurred as she focused solely on impaling herself on him. Her roots randomly gripped and stroked all over herself and anything else that dared be within reach. He had her acting like a slag, and all he's doing was relaxing here and letting her do the rest.

However, he promised to get involved.....

It was hard with his entire body pinned beneath her massive form, but eventually he reached her meaty flaps again and licked and nipped at her as she thrust forward. Her squib squeezed him hard in response, only making them both hump into each other. Muffled squishes continued to leak under her as she kept humping his cocks into her, her squeaks and moans however had grown more then audible.

"OH....NUah...dammit....damn it! Fuuuuck....ooh..."

He had to admit. The Queen did have a bit of a Miner's Mouth....

...and he LOVED it.

Out of breath she paused her thrusts to rest. Being the Queen of a kingdom like Hallownest doesn't require the stamina of a warrior sadly. The squib however continued stroking the King's cocks like no tomorrow!

However the fun couldn't last forever. He'd held it as long as he could but it was about time he gave her what she needed. 

He "Rel...oh dear....I'm almost there...may I?!." 

She was starting to think he would never ask.

"Of course you can! My precious Klei'n.....my sweet little Wyrm you've more then earned it! Please hurry.....hurry and fill your Queen's womb with your godly seed! FUCK her! BREED her! MAKE her yours!" Her humping became more erratic as she wen't on.

He didn't need to be told twice.

With a strangled growl he bit into her quivering snatch for the final time, making her cum once again. The jolt she gave in response was all that was needed to drive him over the edge. As if a pressure valve was released his hot white spunk thwapped hard against her chamber, each wave more voluminous then the last. Being teased and denied many times this morning made his little body produce more then necessary, leading to him dumping more seed inside her then either could recall. The instant the sperm touched her walls the inferno in her loins burned hotter then ever, like grease on a fire. Her body went on auto pilot as he processed the feeling of being filled with cum after so long. The Root felt a great sense of satisfaction, like her role has been fulfilled. As if she was made to be fucked and bred! 

This, of course, was her own perversions she reminded herself. An over reaction to an overdue mating session, that was it. No children will come of this, thanks to seals they placed on her. Just pleasure. Just....pleasure......

Rel'a's mind reeled back to reality as his duel streams kept shooting more and more cream into her as her squib frantically stimulated his cocks all over trying to coax every last drop from him. He was cumming so much that she could swear she felt it pooling within her. That suspicion alone almost made her orgasm yet again.

"Mengh! Mennng....meh!" She moaned to the ceiling as she continued to hump out her little hubby's seed, he was about empty by now.

With his spurts going down and his streams becoming weaker, she herself began to slow down her movements to simply ride the wave of pleasure. After his cocks shot their last her squib made it's self busy by trying to rub his seed into her sealed ovary's, tingling wherever it touched. If it weren't for the seals preventing her from getting pregnant she was sure she would have a full clutch.

How....lucky.....

She shook those thoughts away and turned her attention down to her stud. She could only see the poor thing's wet face due to her midriff. His little eyes were closed as his tongue lulled out in bliss.

"Are you awake Wyrm?" The Queen tested.

"Hmmm yes my darling~" 

She giggled at that. "It seems we've dirtied ourselves again my Klei'n." 

"It would seem so...."

\-----------

The luxurious washroom was now under a thick plume of heavy steam as the two royals relaxed in the Queen's large tub. The voluptuous Root sat half submerged in the mineral rich water as her tiny spouse lounged lazily in a hammock made of her growths. She was still a bit shaky from their escapades, evident by her still throbbing privates and her giddy roots fidgeting from tip to base. Klie'n fared about the same with his plump tail end moving back and forth happily. They both held their drunken blushes coupled with satiated smiles. They knew this wasn't where the fun would end, but for now the two of them were content to just cuddle for a while and soak.

"We broke rank a tad at the end there didn't we darling....." The Root sighed.

"Ah yes....I'm sorry for over stepping bounds love. When I see your puffy love I just can't control myself..... You simply drive me to madness sometimes my flower." He nuzzled her belly looking up with lustful eyes. "I hope you can forgive me..."

"Oh hush I'm equally guilty~" She chuckled as she teased his nose, making him join in her laughter.

"We'll need more practice in constitution I'm afraid...."

"Indeed."

Oh what an exciting morning this was. They could get used to this.

The pause only lasted a short moment before the King desperately tugged at a root to get her attention. Curious, Rel'a brought him eye to eye with her, already getting lost in his dark glistening orbs. The Wyrm grasped the sides of her face and stared deeply into her left eye, making sure he had her complete and undivided attention.

"Yes Klei'n?" She wondered as she closed her other eye.

His answer came first as a firm kiss under her view before he spoke loud and clear, his voice the most sure of himself she had ever heard.

"I love you Rel'a."

The Root welled up with tears as she lunged forward, squealing like a overjoyed babe as she began nuzzling him from head to tail leaving wet kisses where she felt he needed them. The King tried to reciprocate but was left out matched by the hulking mountain of smooches. Eventually she stopped her treatment and rested her massive cheek against his as she absolutely buzzed with love.

"I love you too Klei'n! You lovely lovely little thing you!" The Queen spoke through tears of joy. 

Without even thinking her numerous growths began wrapping around them both, weaving her head and his whole body together. Soon they were encased on an impenetrable cocoon of blushing bark. The tight space would be caked in darkness had it not been for Klei'n's divine luminescence washing over them. 

Her living night light.

However the soft moment soon turned flushed. Being trapped with his beloved along with having her hot breaths against his body quickly arose his cocks from their slumber.

"We should get on with our next play my darling~" The Queen said excitedly. "We only have today for each other after all!"

"W-would you consider here a good place....?" The King asked as he wiped pre from his swollen members across her lips. "We've never tried it like this before....."

Rel'a merely licked the drippings off her lips and gave her husband's rods a few laps. "What will I ever do with you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND SCENE!
> 
> Words can not express how fucking sorry I'm for taking so long to get the finial part out. For some reason as soon as I released the second chapter I caught a violent case of writers block that took six months to work around.
> 
> This was supposed to be finished before the fall semester but......here we are.
> 
> My GPA up to 6.8 so I guess it was worth it?
> 
> As for future story's I have some ideas, a few with our sweeties even. ;)
> 
> Please point out any mistakes you find and any suggestion to improve the chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and have a great New Year!!!
> 
> P.S. "Titanicly" is a word now.


End file.
